Electrical outlet boxes and support facia are well known. These outlets are used to connect electrical appliances to the house or building circuits or used to control various components within an electrical circuit such as electric lights.
Because of the need to handle more than electrical appliances, the Electronic Industry Association adopted a BUS standard (EIA-600 CEBUS) for new residential construction. The standard incorporates various communication protocols to accommodate coaxial and twisted pair cabling, powerline and radio frequency medias. The standard addresses a very wide array of communication media.
To utilize the CEBUS standard, new components are necessary. One such component is disclosed in "U.S. patent application Ser. No. 430,240 (issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,696)", which provides a CEBUS compliant tap point unit for mounting coaxial and twisted pair cabling at a standard electrical outlet box. The present invention provides a mounting or "rough in" bracket for housing one or more CEBUS tap point units similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,696 next to at least one standard wall mounted electrical receptacle such as a switch or an electrical power outlet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting or "rough in" bracket for a CEBUS tap point unit which is fully compliant with the EIA CEBUS standard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting "rough in" bracket for installing one or more CEBUS tap point units next to at least one standard wall mounted electrical receptacle such as a switch or an electrical power outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting "rough in bracket which is simple to make and relatively easy to install and use in the field.